


Opening Up is Super Cool

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [26]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: sorryyyy about the hiatusssssi promise i was just planning out the rest of the series (I already know what the ending of this is gonna look like)
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 6





	Opening Up is Super Cool

**Author's Note:**

> sorryyyy about the hiatusssss  
> i promise i was just planning out the rest of the series (I already know what the ending of this is gonna look like)

I woke up late at night, not because of a nightmare, or some stupid sleeping problems. But because of a scream, the type of scream someone would make when getting jump scared in a game that appears to be sweet and fluffy. _That_ type of scream. I slowly open my eyes, and sit up. The room was dark, no lights were on except for a blinking green light coming from a heater in the corner of the room. Good thing my eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see a blur of everything. I look to my left, and just two stretchers away from me, I see Beet. She was breathing really heavily, and holding herself and shaking. She was sitting up too, and looked my way.

" Roll Cake, go back to sleep." She says to me, immediately straightening herself up. " It's not too long until day so you should get sleep while you can."

" Nnn... Nah, you woke me up." I yawn, rubbing my eye. Beet wasn't to pleased by that, seeing as she glared at me and tugged her cape over her shoulders. " Mhm, hey what's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong." She replied bluntly while looking straight ahead at nothing.

" But you scre-"

Beet squinted at me and scoffed. " Mind you own business, child. You must be delusional."

" Child? Don't call me a child! You're only like, three years older than me, aren't you?" I say, furrowing my brow. I can't stand it when people call me a kid! I _used_ to be a kid, when the Jellywalkers thing started, but now I'm a badass adult! Watch me do taxes bitches!!!

" ... I had a _wife_ and _kids_ , I am NOT some little girl." Beet growls. She must not like being called a kid either, very understandable! Also, I could help but notice she used past-tense when referring to her family... Did they die? Maybe that's why she's so uneasy! I should ask when I get the chance. " You should really respect your elders, if you don't I'll shoot you!"

" I'll crush you under my hammer!" I snap back.

...

_We lost our items back at the wall, empty threats are no good..._

" Well Mrs. I'm-Super-Fucking-Old, I see you're still shaking." I said, pointing at her.

" I am not, you're just seeing things." She grumbles, looking away. Gee she could at least put SOME effort into hiding it.

" What's wrong?" I ask, kicking my jacket off my legs. I was using at a blanket, but for some reason it got really hot in the room. Bet that Fire-Spirit made it that way. " Something about that wife and kids you mentioned?"

" ... It's none of your business, even if it was about them..." She said, curling up into a ball.

" It's not a bad thing to open up Beet Cookie." I say, getting up. My legs barely work but I don't really care, I'm not a sissy! I walk over to her stretcher and sit at the end of it. " Tell me about them."

" I don't want to you rat!" She hisses, kicking my hip _really_ hard. Ow.... " Go away, you're annoying!"

" Ugh. Hiding stuff makes you look really weak, y'know!" I sigh. Beet looks up at me, almost glaring.

" ... It does? I look weak right now?"

" Yeah, you'd look way tougher if you just told us stuff!" 

" Oh... I thought it made me look mysterious, and people would stay away..." Beet looks down at her lap, thinking for a moment. Haha, I totally tricked her. I'm SO smart!

" Nope! it makes you look like a widdle tiny baby-"

" I get it, Roll Cake."

" -An itty bitty widdle fetus of a thing-"

" I said I got it! Shut! UP!" Beet huffed, slapping her hand over my mouth. I slowly take it off, grinning.

" So tell me about your family..." I whisper.

" Oh, uhm, I- Um... I don't know where to start!" Beet stuttered. " Ugh..."

" Hmmm, tell me about your wife?" What do wives even do. The only I've ever heard about a wife is when my little brother came home and said he had one on TorteNite. Then the next day he cried because they divorced??? Kids are really disturbing, and get way to real way to quickly.

" Oh, OK... She was really sweet, and super hard working... She wasn't the brightest bulb in the box though, haha..." Beet smiled a bit. First time I'd seen it! " She was also like, super jacked, way stronger than I could ever be. That's why I stick to bows, it doesn't take much muscle to shoot someone down..."

" I'd assume a cookie who runs THAT big of a farm would be super strong." I say, slightly flexing my arm.

Beet looks up at me. " How'd you know she had a farm..."

" We met you there, remember? I used context clues and connected the dots." 

" Oh yeah, I forgot." She says, looking down at her lap. It's silent for a moment. " She als-"

" Oh my gosh, if you two don't shut the Hell up and go back to sleep I am going to murder you. Right here, right now." Dr. Wasabi grumbles and rolls over to face up. 

Did you know she still wears her goggles, even when she sleeps?


End file.
